<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Creepy Endeavors by Mystery__Spot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805327">Late Night Creepy Endeavors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery__Spot/pseuds/Mystery__Spot'>Mystery__Spot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery__Spot/pseuds/Mystery__Spot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie was done tiptoeing around this thing with Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Creepy Endeavors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...I'm going to be real here. I am working on my other fic but the lack of smut for Buddie has been distracting me so I just went ahead and wrote some. I also suck at tagging so if there is something in here that you think would be triggering please let me know. Otherwise, be advised that this is just fluff and smut. Thank you for reading...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was done tiptoeing around this thing with Buck. He admitted to himself recently that the chemistry between him and his best friend was more than just friendship, and he was certain that Buck felt it too. Eddie thought back to his first day with the 118, and how they had seemed to be doomed to be at odds with each other. It was like defusing a bomb together also defused all the tension and animosity Buck felt toward him when he had joined the team. Now, there was a different type of tension flowing between them. Eddie couldn’t take it any longer.  </p>
<p>His shift ended a few hours ago. Working alongside Buck with his sexy arms, because who knew arms could be so sexy, and that ass, those lips...it was hard. Pun intended. It was just too much, and Eddie was working out longer and more often, but it wasn’t helping. He even added another mile to his run, and that didn’t help. It was the same most days. Eddie would go to work, Buck would low-key flirt with him, he would spend the day all hot and bothered, and then he would go workout even though it didn’t seem to be working to relieve the pressure that was building up inside him. Like today. He went home after hitting the gym for an intense workout. He took a shower once he got home and daydreamed about different scenarios for when he finally got the guts to confront Buck with The Talk. </p>
<p>Eddie was convinced that Carla was psychic or some shit because she seemed to always know everything and didn’t hesitate to call Eddie out on his shit. Like tonight. Carla offered to watch Christopher overnight because he was irritable and frustrated about something and maybe he just needed a night out to blow off steam.  Carla wasn’t wrong. He almost believed that Carla knew about Eddie’s late night creepy endeavors.  </p>
<p>After two previous attempts that ended in utter failure, Eddie couldn’t believe he was doing this...and he wasn’t going to chicken out this time. </p>
<p>Eddie wasn’t proud of the fact that this was the third time that he had found himself parked outside Buck’s apartment building. The first time, Eddie sat in his truck for almost two hours before he pulled off and returned home. He aggressively cleaned house before taking a cold shower. His house was cleaner these days than ever before.  </p>
<p> The cold shower also didn't stop him from jerking off as he imagined Buck’s luscious lips wrapped around his cock.  </p>
<p>The second time, Eddie made it to Buck’s door. He just couldn’t make himself knock.  </p>
<p>Disgusted with himself, he just went home and worked out. And took another cold shower. </p>
<p>Again, he jerked off as he imagined pounding Buck into his mattress.  </p>
<p>It was a problem. It was like an addiction.  </p>
<p>Buck had told Eddie about his sex addiction, and Eddie never really understood that until now. He was sexually addicted to Buck, and they hadn’t even had sex yet.  </p>
<p>It was a low point in Eddie’s night when he was sexually addicted to the thought of having sex with his best friend. And Eddie had been having all kinds of thoughts. Seriously. Buck was his best friend, and he didn’t want to lose that friendship, but he was afraid his dick was going to chafe and fall off with the amount of jerking off he was doing. The amount of lube that he had gone through was embarrassing. He started going to different stores to get supplies because of it.  </p>
<p>Eddie was going to do this. For real this time. Third time’s a charm and all that.  </p>
<p>Eddie was parked outside Buck’s building, and he rubbed his hands on his thighs. He had to do this because not knowing where this thing between them was going was going to drive him crazy. He pulled down the visor and looked himself in the mirror. His ‘I’m judging you so hard right now’ face started back at him. He could just turn this truck around and go home. He should turn this truck around and go home, but Eddie knew this was it. This was the time to take the chance. He felt like this was his do or die moment so to speak.  </p>
<p>“You can do this.” Eddie told himself in the empty truck before he opened the door. Standing on the sidewalk, he took a deep breath. This felt like such a huge moment. This was Buck. His best friend, and Eddie felt it in his bones that Buck wanted him too. They were both just so damned scared of taking the first step.  </p>
<p>Eddie walked into the building after locking up the truck. The whole way up to Buck’s apartment, he tried to rehearse the speech he had prepared in his head. When he reached the door, he stood there soaking in the moment and taking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Eddie felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice as he knocked on Buck’s door.  </p>
<p>Buck opened the door with a frown that quickly turned into a huge smile when he saw Eddie standing on the other side. “Eddie! Come on in...” Buck let Eddie walk on in as he stuck his head out to look in the hallway outside the door. “Um...Christopher not with you?”  </p>
<p>“Carla has Chris. It’s just me.” Eddie spread his arms out wide before quickly crossing them defensively. He didn’t know what to do now. There was a speech, but damned if he knew it now because Buck in low riding basketball shorts and a very snug white t-shirt was enough to make Eddie’s brain turn to pure mush. Seriously, how could he speak when presented with all that?  </p>
<p>Buck shut the door slowly and walked back into the room toward where Eddie awkwardly stood trying to decide whether to cross his arms or let them hang down. Or maybe just run past Buck to the door.  </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Buck asked as he approached him. Eddie took a step back as Buck approached. Buck stopped and tilted his head as his eyes searched Eddie’s face. Eddie’s mouth opened and shut a couple of times as he looked back at Buck. His eyes drifted down to rest on Buck’s plush lips. Lips he was desperate to taste.  </p>
<p>“I had a speech.” Eddie was mesmerized by those lips.  </p>
<p>“A speech, huh?” Buck asked with a hint of amusement.  </p>
<p>“Yeah. A speech. I don’t remember it...But I...don’t...Oh, fuck it...” Both hands grasped Buck’s shirt and pulls Buck forward until their mouths crash together, and it’s awkward with too much teeth at first before it settled into desperation while both fought for dominance with their tongues. Eddie’s whole body lit on fire and felt a moment of relief when he felt Buck’s hard length through the layers of clothing as they pressed against one another. Eddie felt Buck’s hands on either side of his face as he continued to explore his mouth. They kissed like this until they were both gasping for breath.  </p>
<p>Buck rested his forehead on Eddie’s as his hands moved lightly down his arms until their hands intertwined, he whispered breathlessly, “Took you long enough...” </p>
<p>Eddie felt like he was floating as he gasped for air and realized that this was really happening. He panicked for a moment as he jerked back from Buck far enough that he could see his eyes. “Buck, I want you, but I can’t...I can’t do casual.” Buck started to speak but Eddie shushed him shaking his head. “I need you to understand. I can’t do casual. Not with you. I can’t lose you. I had this whole speech, dammit.” Eddie closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts.  </p>
<p>“Eddie, nothing about this is casual.” Buck put a hand on Eddie’s cheek as his thumb brushing lightly over his bottom lip.  </p>
<p>“We really need to talk about this...what it means.” Eddie’s thoughts were scattered as they flittered about his mind without becoming clear. Only one thing was clear to Eddie; he needed more.  </p>
<p>Eddie dropped to his knees at Buck’s feet, and he pushed Buck’s shirt up with his hands as he lightly kissed and explored his muscular abs. He kissed and licked his way down. Buck’s shorts were tented as his length strained against the fabric and paused looking up at Buck’s blissed out face silently asking for permission to continue. Buck bit his lip and with hooded eyes nodded for Eddie to continue. He pleaded with rushed words, “I wanted our first time to be all romantic and shit and like on a bed, but I think I will die if you stop...please, Eddie.” </p>
<p>Eddie gazed up at Buck as he slowly pulled his shorts down until they pooled around Buck’s feet. He absently kicked them off as Eddie was finally seeing Buck’s glorious cock for the first time. He had never done this before, but he knew what he liked so surely, he could figure this out. His hands moved up the outside of Buck’s thighs as he looked back up. “I...um. I haven’t ever done this before.” Eddie’s face grew hot with the admission.  </p>
<p>Buck smiled down at Eddie. “Neither have I, but maybe...” Buck shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe we can figure it out together.”  </p>
<p>Eddie closed his eyes as he fought to decide whether to continue with where he was headed, which to be honest, was probably going to be the world’s sloppiest blowjob or to actually have to use words and have a real conversation.  </p>
<p>He decided that hopefully he could have both as he stood up. “Before we go any further, I want you to understand that it’s not just that I haven’t done this, but I haven’t even had the desire to do it. Even in the military when it was something that some of the guys just helped each other out with but didn’t talk about the next morning. I feel like we’ve been dodging this thing for a while, flirting and stuff. But I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” </p>
<p>Buck listened without interrupting. “Which page are you on, exactly?” </p>
<p>“I think I am on the page where I know I want to be with you in every way...but would like to take our time getting there.” Eddie nervously cleared his throat. “Go slow, you know.” </p>
<p>Buck didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He nodded in agreement. “I think we’re on the same page, then.” </p>
<p>Eddie sighed in relief just as Buck leaned in and took possession of his mouth again leaving Eddie breathless. Eddie was quickly discovering that a sexually confident Buck was definitely doing it for him. When they broke apart, Buck kissed his way down Eddie’s neck and it was distracting. He was ready to move to a bed, but they had agreed to go slow.  </p>
<p>“Would it be too fast if we moved this to the bedroom?” Eddie asked as Buck was lightly sucking on his collar bone.  </p>
<p>Buck kissed his way back up Eddie’s neck. “I think that moving to the bed is the best idea.” Buck reached down and pulled his shorts back up over his erection with a slight wince. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and practically dragged him toward the stairs leading up to the loft area that was also Buck’s bedroom. Eddie just followed as Buck turned off lights in the apartment plunging the space in semi-darkness as the outside streetlights provided enough light to see by as they moved their way to the stairs. </p>
<p>Buck led the way up the stairs. It gave Eddie an opportunity to catch his breath while also giving him an awesome view of Buck’s ass. They walked toward the bed and turned toward each other. The glow and shadows cast from the outside streetlight’s made the moment oddly intimate in a way that Eddie never expected. Declarations haven’t been made for obvious reasons, it was just too soon for declarations like that, but Eddie felt every bit of those three words that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He was stunned speechless as Buck reached for the hem of his shirt and ripped it up over his own head. The site stunned Eddie for a few seconds, but he soon recovered and smoothed his hands over Buck’s chest as he reached for the hem of Eddie’s shirt. He lifted his own arms as Buck slowly lifted the shirt Eddie’s shirt up his chest. Buck lightly teased Eddie’s bottom lip with his teeth as he continued to move the shirt up his arms until Eddie was free from it.  </p>
<p>Eddie had no idea where the shirt ended up, because he was unable to think with Buck’s mouth on him. He felt Buck’s hands move to his jeans where he expertly popped the button and oh so slowly lowered the zipper. Eddie was afraid that he would blow before Buck even touched him at this point as they continued to explore each other’s mouth. Eddie’s hands were on Buck’s chest and feeling the muscles flex as he moved around caused Eddie’s cock to jump in the confines of his boxer briefs.  </p>
<p>Buck reached inside Eddie’s pants and cupped him lightly through the fabric. Eddie’s hips jerked forward as he chased the friction. Buck finished removing Eddie’s pants and kissed each of Eddie’s hip bones as he helped him step out of them.  </p>
<p>Buck kissed his way back up Eddie’s body until he captured his mouth. Eddie felt as though he was being consumed by Buck’s mouth and his hands flitted over Buck’s chest and arms as if they didn’t know where to land.  </p>
<p>Eddie whimpered as he felt his knees hit the bed as Buck continued to push him down gently until Eddie felt his back hit the bed. Buck didn’t bother with turning down the bed, and the comforter covering the bed cooled Eddie’s heated skin as Buck lavished his neck and chest with nibbles and licks as he straddled Eddie’s thighs preventing him from seeking the friction he needed.  </p>
<p>Eddie would have sworn to anyone beforehand that he would be the one to ravish Buck when it was obvious now that he had underestimated Buck’s sexual confidence.  </p>
<p>Eddie clutched the covers as Buck sucked on his right nipple. It was shocking how amazing it felt, and he moaned loudly when Buck’s fingers pinched and rubbed the other nub until Eddie was almost sobbing with pleasure. It was torture because Eddie couldn’t get the friction on his cock he needed and could only focus on the sensations from his nipples. Eddie let out a sound of protest when Buck moved off long enough to remove his boxers, then he moved to help Eddie out of his own.  </p>
<p>Buck’s cock was long and thick, and looking at it for the first time in the flesh had Eddie’s own cock twitching and leaking. Eddie resisted the urge to cover himself as he watched Buck take in his body. Eddie moved his hand toward his cock for some relief when Buck shook his head.  </p>
<p>“No. Wait...” Eddie closed his eyes as he slid his hand back to his side and clutched at the cover again.  </p>
<p>Eddie began to count because he was about to embarrass himself any moment and come untouched at just the subtle command in Buck’s voice. “Buck, please...come on...” Eddie started begging as Buck climbed over him, and Eddie spread his legs apart to help Buck line their cocks up better. He gasped loudly when he felt the smooth hardness of Buck against his own for the first time. They began to rock into each other as Eddie desperately found Buck’s mouth.  </p>
<p>The feeling of their flesh next to each other was almost more than he could bear as he shamelessly rutted up against Buck as they both chased their orgasms. It started out as a gentle glide that quickly became faster as they learned how to move with each other.  </p>
<p>Eddie clutched the back of Buck’s back feeling his strength ripple through the muscles as Buck matched the rhythm Eddie set. The only sounds in the room were their grunts and moans as they both sped up their movements. The thrusting quickly became desperate, and Eddie needed to come so badly, but he also never wanted it to end.  </p>
<p>Despite trying to wait, Eddie felt his orgasm build as Buck’s thrusts became more erratic. He whispered brokenly, “Close...I’m...close.” </p>
<p>He felt Buck nod frantically as he said pleadingly, “Come...please...I’m can’t...I can’t hold...” Then Eddie felt the warm rush of come between them that triggered his own release.  </p>
<p>They both were breathing heavily as Buck eased off Eddie to lay beside him. Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand, and Eddie found himself turning toward Buck and nestling into his side. They were quiet for a long time as they caught their breath. Buck shifted even more toward Eddie and tangled their legs together. “I know we said we were going to take this slow...but do you wanna maybe take a shower with me. And stay the night?” </p>
<p>Eddie lightly kissed Buck’s chest. “I don’t think that is too fast at all.”  </p>
<p>Eddie watched as Buck got up and walked toward his bathroom naked. Eddie followed him into the bathroom, and they took their time exploring each other in the shower that ended in slow hand jobs. </p>
<p>The next morning, they had to shower again before leaving for their day. </p>
<p>Since they decided they were taking it slow, they wanted to wait a bit before telling everyone. Honestly, they needed to talk about what they were, but Eddie knew they were going to make it work. </p>
<p>Carla wasn’t surprised at all that night when she caught Eddie and Buck holding hands and sneaking a kiss. Eddie and Buck both looked offended when Carla cried laughing after Eddie insisted that they were taking things slow.  </p>
<p>They really shouldn’t have been surprised when the rest of the 118 had the same reaction as Carla. Afterwards, Buck and Eddie were in the locker room alone getting ready to leave the station when Buck suddenly grabbed Eddie and sweetly kissed him. They each grabbed their bag as they walked out of the locker room. Buck slowed his walk as he reached for Eddie’s hand, and they walked together to the exit.  </p>
<p>As they were walking to their vehicles, Buck bumped shoulders with Eddie. “I’m glad you finally decided to get out of the truck...”  </p>
<p>Shocked, Eddie stopped in his tracks. As he started to say something, Buck just shut him up with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some love in the form of kudos. I also just got a tumblr for the first time ever...shocking, I know. Anyway, find me there if you want @mysteryspotmusings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>